disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney's Hollywood Studios
Not to be confused with Hollywood Pictures Disney's Hollywood Studios, formerly known as Disney-MGM Studios, is a theme park located at the Walt Disney World Resort in Lake Buena Vista, Florida, USA that opened on May 1, 1989. One hundred thirty-five acres (546,000 m²) in size, the parks' theme is Hollywood classic movies and popular TV entertainment. Dedication History The park was originally intended to be a pavilion at the Epcot, which was to be called "Great Moments at the Movies" with the Great Movie Ride as its main attraction. This would have been located between The Imagination and The Land pavilions, before it was suggested to dedicate an entire park about filmmaking. The park would also function as a working studio with soundstages and production facilities for films and television and a new Florida unit for Walt Disney Animation Studios, which in addition to working on projects supervised by the main Burbank studio, would produce three of their own films including ''Mulan, Lilo & Stitch, and Brother Bear. Reflecting the active studio focus, the park's icon would be a old-fashioned studio watertower decked out with Mouse Ears named the Earful Tower. Through the various tour attractions at the park, this would allow guests a up-close look at how film production worked, though by the early 2000s, active entertainment production had essentially ceased and many production areas would be consumed by guest traffic and new attractions. A list of the park's productions can be found here. To bolster the park's image and pool of films to draw inspiration from, Disney would establish a loose partnership with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (MGM). The only affiliation that MGM, now under the ownership of Sony, had to the Disney park was via contracts which allowed Disney to use the MGM name and lion logo in marketing, and separate contracts that allowed for specific MGM content to be used in a ride called The Great Movie Ride. However, rights for the entire pre-1986 MGM library were purchased by Ted Turner to create Turner Network Television and later, Turner Classic Movies, which in turn has become part of Time Warner. Therefore, the end of the MGM affiliation did not affected the content of The Great Movie Ride. As of January 7, 2008, the park was rebranded "Disney's Hollywood Studios" with the official announcement made on August 9, 2007 by Disney officials. With the ongoing expansion work that began in 2015, it has been reported that Disney has been exploring new names for the park. The park, originally opened under the conception of being a "half-day experience" to be paired with other new projects such as Typhoon Lagoon and Pleasure Island, would open to overwhelming success and drive a need for expansion in the years to come. The "Disney Decade" initiative included many proposed lands and attractions for the park such as Dick Tracy's Crime-Stoppers, Roger Rabbit's Hollywood, and The Great Muppet Movie Ride, though none of these would come to pass with many of these park plans being scaled back after Disneyland Paris's rough opening. In 1994, Sunset Boulevard, the first major expansion to the park, would open with The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror and eventually be joined by Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith in 1999. Additionally, as part of 2001's 100 Years of Magic celebration, the park would serve as the main host of the celebration with the Sorcerer Hat icon that would replace the Earful Tower in marketing as the park's icon for the next 14 years. In 2015, a new major expansion was announced that would demolish what remained of the park's unused production facilities and backlot, with Toy Story Land opening in 2018 and Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge set to open in late 2019. List of rides and attractions Hollywood Boulevard *Star Wars: A Galaxy Far, Far Away *Citizens of Hollywood Echo Lake *Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular! *Jedi Training Academy *Star Tours: The Adventures Continue *For the First Time in Forever: A Frozen Sing-Along Celebration Grand Avenue *Muppet Vision 3-D Toy Story Land * Alien Swirling Saucers * Slinky Dog Dash * Toy Story Midway Mania! Animation Courtyard *Star Wars Launch Bay *Disney Junior Dance Party! *Voyage of the Little Mermaid *Walt Disney: One Man's Dream Sunset Boulevard *Beauty and the Beast Live on Stage *Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith *The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror *Fantasmic! Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge * Star Wars: Rise of the Resistance * Millennium Falcon: Smuggler's Run Former Attractions *Superstar Television (1989-1998) (Replaced by Disney's Doug Live!) *The Monster Sound Show (1989-1999) (Replaced by Sounds Dangerous) *Who Wants to be a Millionaire - Play it! (1989-2006) (Replaced by Toy Story Midway Mania) *Dick Tracy Starring in Diamond Double Cross (May 21, 1990 - February 16, 1991) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (stage show) (1996-2002) *The Spirit of Pocahontas (1995-1996) *Here Come the Muppets (May 25, 1990 - September 2, 1991) (Replaced by Voyage of the Little Mermaid) *Disney's Doug Live! (1999-2001) (Replaced by The American Idol Experience) *Star Tours (1989-2010) (Replaced by Star Tours: The Adventures Continue) *Journey into Narnia: Creating The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe (2006-2008) *Journey into Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008-2011) *Sounds Dangerous! (1999-2012) *The American Idol Experience (2009-2014) *Studio Backlot Tour (1989 - September 27, 2014) *The Sorcerer's Hat (March 28, 2001 - January 7, 2015) *Disney's Magic of Disney Animation (May 1, 1989) *Earful Tower (May 1, 1989 - April 2, 2016) *Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: Movie Set Adventure (December 17, 1990 - April 2, 2016) *Lights, Motors, Action! Extreme Stunt Show (May 5, 2005 - April 2, 2016) *The Great Movie Ride (May 1, 1989- August 13, 2017) (To be replaced by Mickey and Minnie's Runaway Railway) *Disney Junior - Live on Stage! (October 1, 2001 - September 1, 2018) (To be replaced by Disney Junior Dance Party!) Upcoming *Mickey and Minnie's Runaway Railway (Coming March 4, 2020) Events Hosted at Disney Hollywood Studios *ESPN: The Weekend (Late February or Early March; discontinued as of 2012) *Grad Nite (Starting in April 2009) *Star Wars Weekends (June) *Night of Joy (September as of 2008) *ABC's Super Soap Weekend (November; discontinued as of 2008) Gallery 2000px-Disney-MGM_Studios_logo.png|Former logo Hollywood Studios Guide Map 2013.jpeg|A 2016 Guide Map MGM 2011.jpg|A 2011 Guide Map featuring Star Tours: The Adventures Continue Hollywood Studios Guide Map 2010.jpeg|A 2010 Guide Map featuring The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror MGM 2010.jpg|A 2010 Guide Map featuring The American Idol Experience MGM 2008.jpg|A 2008 Guide Map featuring Lights, Motors, Action! Extreme Stunt Show MGM 2007.jpg|A 2007 Christmastime Guide Map featuring The Osborne Family Spectacle of Lights MGM 2005.jpg|A Disney MGM Studios 2005 Guide Map featuring Lights, Motors, Action! Extreme Stunt Show MGM 2002.jpg|A Disney MGM Studios 2005 guide map featuring Disney Stars and Motorcars Parade MGM.jpg|A 1995 guide featuring The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror, Beauty and the Beast Live on Stage, Star Tours, and Genie from Aladdin Tumblr_mm5692wOYQ1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Videotaped at the Disney-MGM Studios.jpeg DisneyMGM1990.jpg|The characters of the park in 1990 Bba1M3DCEAE-Whs.jpg Mgm-extra.jpg May-1-opening-disney-mgm.jpg Disney-MGM Studios Grand Opening.jpg Tumblr n1gn7wMU2J1qka0bwo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mngl63PoBs1r1qpvvo1 1280.jpg 8345.Octletter-40.jpg-500x0.jpg 7752.Octletter-35.jpg-500x0.jpg 7317.Octletter-33.jpg-500x0.jpg 6320.Octletter-41.jpg-500x0.jpg 6014.Octletter-34.jpg-500x0.jpg 4857.Octletter-10.jpg-500x0.jpg 4505.Octletter-12.jpg-500x0.jpg 2474.Octletter-11.jpg-500x0.jpg 1362.Octletter-39.jpg-500x0.jpg 0763.Octletter-32.jpg-500x0.jpg DHS-Logo.jpg DHSpin0009.jpg DHST.jpg|A Disney Hollywood studio t-shirt HollywoodStudiosMap.jpg Hollywood Studios - Wonderful World of Animation.png Disney's Hollywood Studios logo.png|Logo from 2008-2019 External links *Walt Disney World Resort - Disney's Hollywood Studios web page pt-br:Disney's Hollywood Studios Hollywood Studios Category:Disney's Hollywood Studios Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Kingdom Keepers locations Category:Adventures in Wonderland Category:Fantasmic Category:Disney parks and attractions